kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Friend
}} Dream Friends are a special group of Friends, first appearing in Kirby Star Allies. Dream Friends are characters from past ''Kirby'' games, both friends and foes. General Information Dream Friends are special friends (and even a few foes, like Marx and Dark Meta Knight) from past Kirby titles. They can only be recruited by using the Dream Rod, which can be found in a Dream Palace; when the Dream Rod is used, a roulette will appear, and whichever Dream Friend the roulette is stopped on is the one Kirby will recruit. If the player is unhappy with the Dream Friend retrieved, the player can cancel adding them to the team, and the Dream Rod will respawn. Once recruited, Dream Friends act identically to normal friends recruited via Friend Hearts, albeit with unique movesets and are not directly affected by Copy Ability Items or Copy Essences. Some Dream Friends are locked, so the player must play through the game in order to unlock them. Bandana Waddle Dee, Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, and Gooey are available right from the start and don’t need to be unlocked. King Dedede, Adeleine & Ribbon, Dark Meta Knight, and Daroach are unlocked after clearing Clash at Castle Dedede, in which King Dedede can immediately be befriended by throwing a Friend Heart at him after his boss fight. Meta Knight is unlocked after clearing Sacred Square, in which he can immediately be befriended by throwing a Friend Heart at him after his boss fight. The Three Mage-Sisters are unlocked after completing Heroes in Another Dimension with at least 100 Friend Hearts collected. New Dream Friends, beyond the initial three of King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee, have been added as time progresses, through free game updates: *The 2.0.0 update was on March 28, 2018, which added Rick & Kine & Coo, Marx, and Gooey. Playing through Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! with these characters reveals slightly altered stage designs and new music. Murals for the Dream Friends were also added in various stages. *The 3.0.0 update was on July 27, 2018, which added Daroach, Dark Meta Knight, and Adeleine & Ribbon. A save feature was added in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! so that a player could swap to a different friend while only having partial progress with another. *The 4.0.0 update was on November 30, 2018, which added Magolor, Taranza, Susie, and The Three Mage-Sisters. A new mode called Heroes in Another Dimension was present in this update, in which the player travels through Another Dimension as Kirby and all of the Dream Friends. Additionally, the three original Dream Friends received minor changes to their moveset. Bandana Waddle Dee was given a new attack where he charges at enemies with his spear pointed at them, King Dedede was given his "Super Dedede Jump" move, and Meta Knight was given a Counter attack. Dream Friends Ability List Team Attacks Related Quotes Trivia *Rick & Kine & Coo are playable as one character, not individually as in past games. **Rick transforms into Coo while floating, and into Kine while swimming. *Adeleine & Ribbon are the first female Dream Friends and the only playable duo. *Susie is first solo female Dream Friend. *The Three Mage-Sisters are the second trio of Dream Friends and the first all-female trio. *Gooey, Rick, Kine, Coo, and Ribbon are the only Dream Friends who have not fought Kirby at any point in the series. *King Dedede, Marx, and Magolor are the only Dream Friends that were final bosses from previous games. *Marx and Susie are the only Dream Friend who can receive elemental Friend Abilities which are named after themselves. *Unlike Helpers, a Dream Friend will use their original color palette regardless of their player slot. However, if a duplicate of the same Dream Friend is obtained afterwards, the second instance of that Dream Friend will follow the usual yellow/blue/green color scheme depending on which player slot they are in. ** This is different in The Ultimate Choice and Heroes in Another Dimension, where Dream Friends will only use their original color scheme if in Player 1's slot. If in slots 2-4, they will use their slot's respective color scheme, as with regular Friends. *While many Dream Friend attacks are mostly original, others are similar to those of existing Copy Abilities: **Bandana Waddle Dee's moveset is directly based on Spear from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and is the only character to have said ability in the game. **King Dedede's moveset is directly based on Hammer as in previous games, with the sole addition of his Head Slide from his boss fights. **Meta Knight's moveset is based on Sword and Wing, as in previous games. **Rick & Kine & Coo use their moves from Kirby's Dream Land 2: Rick uses Burning and Stone, Coo uses Cutter and Parasol (and flies in a similar fashion to Wing), and Kine uses Ice. If a friend piggybacks on Rick while he is using Stone, they will run in place on top of him as he rolls, just like Kirby and Gooey did in the original games. **Marx's ball attacks are similar to Bomb's Bomb Throw, Bomb Bowl, and Bomb Drop. **Gooey's tongue attacks are based on those of Whip, and he also uses Burning, Stone, and Parasol, all of which were available for him to copy in Kirby's Dream Land 3. **Adeleine's moveset is primarily based on Artist, and she also utilizes Ribbon's Crystal Gun to attack. **Dark Meta Knight is based on Sword and Wing just like his normal counterpart, and also incorporates elements of Mirror. **Daroach uses the Triple Star in one attack, and his claw-based moves resemble those of Animal. His Summon Doc and Smack-in-the-Box moves also resemble UFO's Star Guard and Magic's Clown Spring in execution. **Magolor utilizes the Ultra Sword in one of his moves. **Taranza borrows several moves from Spider, including String Shot, Web Sling, and Pod Slam. **Susie has a move that is based on Jet's Jet Dash, including variants on Jet Cracker and Rocket Dive, and her laser gun attacks resemble the Laser ability. **The Three Mage-Sisters are the only Dream Friends to not have any moves resembling any Copy Ability, as all of their moves are instead based on their boss fights. King_Dedede_Mural.jpg Meta_Knight_Mural.jpg Bandana_Waddle_Dee_Mural.jpg Kine_Mural.jpg Rick_Mural.jpg Coo_Mural.jpg Marx_Mural.jpg Gooey_Mural.jpg MuralRibbon_KSA.jpg Adeleine_Mural.jpg Mural_Dark_Meta_Knight.jpg Mural_Squeaks.jpg Mural_Daroach.jpg Mural_Taranza.jpg Mural_Susie.jpg * As of update 2.0.0, murals of all available Dream Friends, depicting artwork of them from a previous game, are hidden throughout the game's levels: **King Dedede's mural is located in Clash at Castle Dedede's first room, hidden in the ceiling above the staircase. **Meta Knight's mural is located in Gabbel Moon in the bonus room with a Key Dee, accessed by traveling up the path the Key Dee runs down. **Bandana Waddle Dee's mural is located in Sector B during the Friend Train segment in the fourth room after making the first two jumps. **Rick & Kine & Coo's murals are located in Inside Islands in the area with the Room Guarder: Kine's is located in the bottom left after entering the water, Rick's is located in the left of the area with the Waddle Dee resting on a palm tree, and Coo's is found in the top left after emerging from the water at the end of the room. **Marx's mural is located in Extra Planet β in the last room by pulling the ceiling switch above the goal and flying up into the hole. **Gooey's mural is located in Eastern Wall in the room with Two Faces, in the pit left behind by the second elevator block. **Adeleine & Ribbon's murals are located in Extra Eclair: Ribbon's mural is located in the roof of the room with the sphere of Waddle Dees, and Adeleine's is located in the roof of the room where the player faces Bonkers and Vividria. **Dark Meta Knight's mural is located in Sacred Square in the final room before the boss battle against Meta Knight, by pressing all of the switches and then returning to the bottom area with the Reset Platform. Shadow Kirby is also present on this mural. **Daroach and the Squeaks' murals are located in Planet Earthfall: the Squeaks' mural is located in the ceiling above the exit door in the first room containing a multitude of treasure chests, and Daroach's is in the ceiling of the secret area containing the big switch. **Taranza's mural is located in Grott Moon in the area with two bombs next to each other after the passage blocked off by Ice Blocks, in the hole left by the second bomb. Queen Sectonia is also present on this mural. **Susie's mural is located in Echo's Edge in the room with the upwards wind currents, to the left of where the platform with the frozen stake falls after it has been pounded. President Haltmann is also present on this mural. *When playing as a Dream Friend that was added by an update in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, the layouts of Green Gardens, Gatehouse Road (for Wave 1) or Sector A (for Wave 2), and Jambandra Base will be altered to match levels from that character's original game: **As Rick & Kine & Coo, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Kirby's Dream Land 2’s Grass Land, Gatehouse Road is stage 1 of Red Canyon, and Jambandra Base is stages 1 and 7 of Dark Castle. **As Marx, Green Gardens is Green Greens, Gatehouse Road is Peanut Plains, and Jambandra Base is Halfmoon. **As Gooey, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Kirby's Dream Land 3’s Grass Land, Gatehouse Road is stage 1 of Sand Canyon, and Jambandra Base is stages 5 and 6 of Iceberg. **As Adeleine & Ribbon, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Pop Star, Sector A is stage 2 of Rock Star, and Jambandra Base is stage 4 of Shiver Star. **As Dark Meta Knight, Green Gardens is Rainbow Route and Moonlight Mansion, Sector A is Carrot Castle, and Jambandra Base is Candy Constellation. **As Daroach, Green Gardens is stage 1 of Prism Plains, Sector A is stage 1 of Vocal Volcano, and Jambandra Base is stages 1 through 4 of Gamble Galaxy. *As of update 2.0.0 onward, each Dream Friend has a special jingle that plays when they are recruited or reach a checkpoint in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! that is a remix of a song associated with that character: **'King Dedede': An excerpt from Masked Dedede's theme. **'Meta Knight': The ending theme of Revenge of Meta Knight. **'Bandana Waddle Dee': The title theme of Kirby's Dream Land. The remix is particularly reminiscent of the Wii Channel theme from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. **'Rick & Kine & Coo': Rick's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 2. **'Marx': The beginning of his boss theme. **'Gooey': The Ripple Field map theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3. **'Adeleine & Ribbon': Pop Star's level music from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **'Dark Meta Knight': The beginning of his boss theme. **'Daroach': The opening of "Here Come the Squeaks!" **'Magolor': The Lor Starcutter interior theme. **'Taranza': A rearrangement of his theme from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **'Susie': The beginning of "The Noble Haltmann." **'The Three Mage-Sisters': The beginning of the Song of Supplication. Videos Kirby Star Allies Rick & Kine & Coo Are Back! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Marx, the Cosmic Jester - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Gooey!? - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Adeleine & Ribbon - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Dark Meta Knight - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Daroach Attacks! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update – Magalor is here! – Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Taranza weaves a web! - Nintendo Switch Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Susie Suits Up! Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - Nintendo Switch Artwork KSA Bandana Waddle Dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee KSA King Dedede artwork transparent.png|King Dedede KSA Meta Knight artwork.png|Meta Knight KSA Animal Friends artwork transparent.png|Rick & Kine & Coo KSA Marx.png|Marx KSA Gooey artwork.png|Gooey Ado and ribbon.png|Adeleine & Ribbon Dark Meta Knight4.png|Dark Meta Knight Daroach ksa.png|Daroach KSA_Magolor_artwork.png|Magolor KSA_Taranza_artwork_transparent.png|Taranza KSA_Susie_artwork_transparent.png|Susie Three.png|The Three Mage-Sisters AllDreamFriends.png|All of the Dream Friends together in the same style as Kirby Star Allies’ boxart Gallery Bandana Waddle Dee KSA.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee King Dedede Dream Friend.jpg|King Dedede Meta Knight Dream Friend.jpg|Meta Knight KSA R&K&C Splash Screen.png|Rick & Kine & Coo KSA Marx Splash Screen.png|Marx KSA Gooey Splash Screen.png|Gooey AdeleineinStarAllies.png|Adeleine & Ribbon Dark Meta Knight KSA.jpg|Dark Meta Knight KSA Daroach.png|Daroach Dream_Friend_-_Magolor_Introduction.jpeg|Magolor Dream_Friend_-_Taranza_Introduction.jpeg|Taranza Dream_Friend_-_Susie_Introduction.jpeg|Susie The Three Mage-Sisters.png|The Three Mage-Sisters Bandana Waddle Dee Intro Menu.jpg|Bandana Waddle Dee's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! 31ddd-gs.jpg|King Dedede's intro menu 32mtk-gs.jpg|Meta Knight's intro menu RickinSplash.png|Rick & Kine & Coo's intro menu 9marx3.jpg|Marx's intro menu 17gooey3.jpg|Gooey's intro menu AdeleineinSplash.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's intro menu Dark Meta Knight Intro Menu.jpg|Dark Meta Knight's intro menu KSA Daroach intro.jpg|Daroach's intro menu Magolor_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Magolor's intro menu Taranza_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Taranza's intro menu Susie_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Susie's intro menu Three_Mage_Sisters_Guest_Star_Splash.jpeg|Three Mage Sisters’ Intro Menu Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies